Many electronic data services, such as electronic mail or “email,” are provided on client computing devices using client applications, such as email client applications. Typically, such client applications are configured to periodically connect to and/or poll a central service and/or a central server providing such a service to check for updated data, such as new email messages, as well as any other information that may be exchanged between the server and the client.
In connecting to and/or polling the central server, the client application and/or the client computing device may consume limited battery resources, limited processing resources, and limited network bandwidth resources. In attempting to reduce such resource consumption, however, the client application and/or the client computing device might be prevented from running or might be exited prematurely. As a result, there may be instances in which client applications and/or users of such applications are not informed when new information is available, such as when new email is delivered, or when other significant changes occur.